Gara-Gara KiHae
by Hime Karuru
Summary: hanya keusilan KiHae pada Sehun ketika menghadapi Jongin yang polos seperti biasa RnR please


Gara-Gara KiHae

:HUNKAI-KIHAE:

:EXO OT12-SJ OT13:

Kalian masih ingat dengan Kibum dan Donghae Super Junior? Bukankah hubungan mereka sama dengan Sehun dan Jongin? Apa yang terjadi jika KiHae membicarakan hal absurd dan Jongin yang tak sengaja mendengarkannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?

::

SM TOWN

Konser akbar SM itu baru saja selesai 2 jam yang lalu, para artisnya sekarang tengah sibuk berganti pakaian dan menghilangkan riasan. Kebetulan tenda EXO jadi satu dengan tenda Super Junior, sehingga tenda itu adalah tenda paling besar di antara lainnya. Nah, kebetulan Kibum dan Sehun baru saja selesai di membersihkan riasan di wajahnya.

"Kibum hyung? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hae hyung?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kau kan bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana hubunganku dengannya, Sehun!" ujar Kibum dengan senyum tipisnya. Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Nasib kita sepertinya sama, hyung! Kau lihat, Hae hyung dan beruangku punya beberapa kesamaan!" ujar Sehun, Kibum pun mengamati dua orang yang dimaksud. Donghae yang sedang dibersihkan riasannya, dan Jongin yang menunggu giliran sembari bercerita dengan Baekhyun dan Heechul.

"Iya, kau benar. Mereka punya kesamaan. Satu yang aku ketahui!" ucap Kibum, Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Kibum menyeringai samar, namun mata tajam Sehun masih dapat melihatnya.

"Mereka sama-sama tipe uke tsundere!" Sehun bengong sesaat, dan tertawa kemudian.

"Kau benar hyung!" ujarnya masih dengan tawa.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Akrab sekali~" cibir Donghae. Dia duduk di samping Kibum, sedang Sehun masih menunggu Jongin selesai.

"Bukan urusanmu!" **CTIK!**

"Ish! Appeunde, Bummie~" keluh Donghae sambil memegang keningnya yang menjadi sasaran jemari Kibum.

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

' _Manly hanya di saat menari. Sama persis dengan Jongie~'_ batin Sehun geli.

"Hunieee~" **BRUK!** Jongin menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun. Beruntung Sehun punya reflek yang bagus, sehingga dia tak terjungkal dari kursi.

"Jongie~" gemas Sehun.

"Oh! Bummie hyung! Hae hyung!" sapa Jongin ketika melihat KiHae di hadapannya.

"Annyeong, Jongin-ah!" balas keduanya. Jongin menyamankan duduknya di samping Sehun.

"Nee, Bummie~ semalam kau kasar sekali!" keluh Donghae, Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya menatap bingung, sedang Sehun mendelik menatap hyungnya.

"Apanya yang kasar, Hae? Aku sudah cukup pelan!" ujar Kibum.

"Aish! Apa kau tak tahu aku kesakitan tadi, eoh?" kesal Donghae, Kibum hanya acuh.

"Tapi kan aku sudah membantu mengobatinya, kan sudah tidak lecet!" ujar Kibum santai, keduanya mengabaikan Sehun dan Jongin yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sih?! Aku tak mau bermain denganmu lagi kalau kau masih bermain kasar!" kesal Donghae, Kibum menatap malas dan gemas.

"Kau pikir siapa semalam yang membuatku harus terjaga sampai pagi?" tanya Kibum, Donghae merona samar.

"Aish! Tapi kan tidak terus-terusan!" elak Donghae.

"Jangan mengelak, Hae!" ujar Kibum.

"Aku tidak mengelak~" rona merah Donghae semakin terlihat.

"Oh, siapa semalam yang meminta lebih, eh?" tanya Kibum lagi dengan seringai jahil.

"Bummiee!" Jongin semakin menatap tak mengerti. Sehun semakin mendelik tajam pada kedua hyungnya yang membicarakan hal 'menjurus' dan penuh keambiguan.

"Lalu siapa semalam yang meminta untuk bermain karena rindu, eh?" wajah Donghae sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Bummie, Stop!" cegah Donghae sebelum wajahnya kembali merona merah.

"Siapa semalam yang bilang jangan berhenti? Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati berhenti agar tak menyakitimu!" ujar Kibum, Donghae yang kesal memukul lengan Kibum.

"Bummiee~" rengeknya. Jongin mengerjapkan keduanya matanya lucu. Sehun reflek langsung menutup telinga Jongin.

' _Kenapa mereka membicarakan hal 'itu' di sini, sih?!'_ batin Sehun kesal.

"Jujur saja, Hae. Kau menikmatinya, kan?" tanya Kibum. Donghae memalingkan wajah merahnya dan mengangguk samar.

"Bummie, memang pintar membuatku menikmatinya~" **JDERR!** Sehun menatap kesal kedua hyungnya.

"Bisa kalian tak membicarakan hal penuh keambiguan itu di sini?" tanya Sehun. KiHae hanya menatap acuh.

"Hunnie, memang apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan anak anjingnya. Sehun gelagapan, sedang KiHae menyeringai senang karena rencana mereka berhasil. Melihat Sehun gelagapan di hadapan kekasih beruangnya yang polos. Sedang member Super Junior dan EXO hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Aku tak tahu, Kibum hyung bisa jahil?" gumam Baekhyun bertanya, member Super Junior menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kau tak tahu, Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Bahkan dia pernah membuatku menangis ketakutan!" kesal Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya ia lebih evil daripada Kyuhyun hyung?" ujar Suho, semua mengangguk setuju.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Jongin tak 'seliar' seperti ketika di atas panggung, dia masih err- kau tahu maksudku?" tanya Ryeowook. EXO hanya terkekeh geli. Maknae mereka itu memang polos, namun karena tuntutan pekerjaan dia harus bersikap sexy di atas panggung, meninggalkan imagenya yang sebenarnya.

"Dia tak 'seliar' itu hyung, dia juga masih 'terjaga' kok!" ujar Chen dengan kekehan geli. Itulah kenapa Sehun selalu menjauhkan Jongin dari hyung-hyungnya yang kadang jahil dengan membicarakan 'hal itu' di hadapan Jongin. Tapi untuk kali ini, Sehun tak bisa berkutik.

"Hunnie~" rengek Jongin. Dia juga ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan kedua hyungnya itu. Tapi Sehun malah tak mau menjawabnya. (#baby bear, kau ini polos sekali, sampai-sampai aku ingin memakanmu! #dibakar Sehun)

"T-Tidak, b-bukan apa-apa kok, Jongie~" ujar Sehun gagap.

"Oh, kau ingin tahu, Jongie baby?" tanya Donghae, Jongin mengangguk lucu.

"Apa Sehun tak pernah melakukannya denganmu? Waah~ berarti kau masih 'suci'!" ujar Donghae, Sehun mendelik tajam.

"Hyung!" kesalnya. Tapi diacuhkan Donghae.

"Kami tadi membicarakan 'hal yang menyenangkan'. Yang bisa membawamu mencapai sebuah 'surga'. Kau tahu? Permainan itu sangat nikmat, Jonginnie~ yah memang sakit sih di awal karena kita di 'bawah', tapi akan terasa nikmat di akhirnya~ begitu!" jelas Donghae.

"Ya Ampun, hyung! Jangan katakan hal ambigu itu pada Jongie-ku!" kesal Sehun. Kibum menyeringai.

"Permainan apa itu hyung?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Member Super Junior dan EXO gemas sendiri melihat wajah anak anjing Jongin yang menggemaskan.

"Permainan dima- **HEMTT! PPFT!** " Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya membekap mulut Kibum.

"YA! Sehun-a! Kau tak kasihan pada Bummie hyung? Lepaskan!" kesal Jongin.

"Aish! Baby, kalau aku melepaskannya, maka ia akan menjawab pertanyaan laknat itu!" kesal Sehun.

" **HMMT! PFFT! BUFTT! PLAK! PLAK!** " Sehun pun melepas bekapannya saat tangan Kibum memukulnya keras.

"Maknae kurang ajar!" kesal Kibum, Sehun hanya nyengir.

"Salah sendiri hyung! Jangan jawab pertanyaannya!" titah Sehun.

"Berani sekali kau pada yang lebih tua? Baiklah, aku tak akan jawab, Jongie, nanti minta Sehun sendiri untuk menjawabnya, ne?" Jongin mengangguk dan menatap Sehun penuh harap.

"Hunnie~" Sehun menghela nafas pasrah melihat wajah menggemaskan Jongin.

"Nanti, baby~" ujar Sehun. Kibum dan Donghae tertawa dalam hati.

" _Nanti jangan terlalu kasar padanya lho, Hun-a! Jangan lupa ceritakan pada kami nanti 'malam kalian'! oke?!"_ bisik Kibum dengan diakhiri seringai setan.

"Ya Tuhan, hyung!" gumam Sehun.

 **EXO DORM**

"Hunniee~" rengek Jongin. Sehun pun menatap Jongin dari atas sampai bawah. Jongin baru saja selesai mandi, rambutnya yang basah itu meneteskan air, menambah kesan sexy Jongin di mata Sehun, membuatnya menelan ludah kelu.

"Apa, baby?" tanya Sehun serak, dia sudah bernafsu karena beruang manisnya yang polos nan menggemaskan juga sexy. Jongin kau sudah membangunkan seekor singa, nak.

"Hunnie? Jadi apa jawabannya? Kenapa Hunnie seperti itu? Hunnie?" **BRUK!** Sehun menghimpit tubuh ramping Jongin di antara dirinya dan tembok di belakangnya.

"Kau mau tahu jawabannya, baby bear?" Jongin mengangguk lucu. Sehun menyeringai setan.

"Jawabannya adalah ini-!" **BRUK! SRET!**

Dan reader bisa bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi pada kedua maknae EXO itu. Suara-suara laknat itu menghantui dorm EXO dan membuat para uke mengusir seme mereka dari kamar.

 **SM Ent**

Keesokannya Sehun datang bersama Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, Lay dan Tao untuk latihan, lainnya akan menyusul. Tak sengaja Sehun bertemu dengan Kibum.

"Yo! Kibum hyung!" sapa Chanyeol.

"Oh, kalian! Annyeong~" mereka tersenyum membalasnya.

"Hei, Sehun, bagaimana?" tanya Kibum dengan seringai jahil, Sehun mendengus.

"Berkatmu aku tak boleh tidur di kamar 2 bulan hyung! Sekali lagi kau membicarakan hal-hal 'itu' aku bunuh kau hyung!" Sehun pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Kibum tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha" tawa member Super Junior yang baru saja datang.

"Kasihan sekali maknae kalian~" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Salah sendiri membuat Jongie tak bisa berjalan~" ujar Chanyeol.

"Jongin menjadi sangat manja karena tak bisa jalan. Dasar maknae satu itu! Biarkan sajalah dia!" ucap Luhan acuh.

"Salah sendiri bermain sampai pukul 4 pagi!" member Super Junior menatap tak percaya.

"B-berapa jam tuh?" tanya Heechul.

"Y-yang benar saja?" ujar Hankyung tak percaya.

"Pantas kalau dia tak boleh tidur di kamar 2 bulan!" ujar Siwon.

"Biarkan sajalah~ terima nasibmu Sehunnie~"

:END:


End file.
